Memoirs of Orange Walls
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Mostly pre-Judgement day drabbles of NCIS characters. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Family & Fluff.
1. Paris and Other Places

**Hey everyone! So while I've been on a Hiatus from Fanfiction for the past two months, I've been writing the most random mini-stories I could think of in about five minutes. A lot of them take place before Judgement Day 1&2 because of course those episodes never really happened and were actually just part of some Chocolate-induced nightmare. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS. :(**

**Paris and Other Places**

"Jethro, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." Gibbs replied, the faraway look still apparent in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about this time?" Jenny sighed, the tone of her voice resigned due to the fact that this happened almost every time she tried to explain to him his orders pertaining to the case he was currently working on.

"Paris."

"Do you ever think about anything else when I talk to you?" She asked, slightly exasperated.

"Sure" He answered.

"And what would that be?"

"London."

**I'll be posting these daily from now on. Thanks for reading, review please**


	2. Probalicious

**Probalicious**

"So this is the Bullpen." McGee said, gesturing to where Tony and Ziva were currently sitting, staring at each other.

McGee was currently giving tours to NCIS's newest probies, a job that should have been Tony's but was forced onto him when Tony all of a sudden had some paperwork to do. He knew Tony was probably just playing Solitaire on his computer again, but the Director for some reason believed that the Senior Field Agent was going to be doing something productive for the next hour.

"Who's she?" One of the probies asked, nodding to Ziva.

"This is Special Agent Ziva David." McGee replied, nodding to Ziva.

"Okay, is she single?" The Probie wondered, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the chortling probies surrounding him.

"No she is not so I suggest you walk away before I kill you with a paperclip." Ziva snapped, not turning around.

"Well then." The Probie muttered as McGee led them towards the elevators.

"You're not single?" Tony asked sarcastically, his eyes wide. "So you mean we aren't going out for pizza tonight?


	3. Partner is in (Solving) Crime and Pranks

**So this is just a continuation of Probalicious, enjoy!**

**Partners in (Solving) Crime... And Pranks. **

"Why do people always automatically think we're dating?" Tony wondered, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Tony, we _are_ dating." Ziva replied, watching with an amused expression as the cheese slipped of of Tony's pizza and landed on his chin.

"Yeah, but still." Tony answered, pulling the cheese off of his face and attempting to lick up the excess sauce. "For instance, that cop last week. He totally knew we were together right when he saw us. Remember? I asked if he had touched the body before we got there and he asked if we were dating?"

"What about that Probie from earlier today, he did not know we are together." Ziva answered, handing him a napkin, which he graciously accepted.

"I know, but that was like a one time thing. Pretty much everyone we meet knows we're dating. It's weird! Are we that obvious?" Tony wondered. "I guess that's why I always find McGee glaring at us whenever we turn around."

"No, you always find him glaring at you because you super-glued his fingers to his keyboard. Again!" Ziva exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no. _We_ super glued his fingers to his keyboard."

"What are you talking about? I was in MTAC the entire time."

"Come on, Zi. I'm sure that people not only think we're dating, but think you help me with all of my genius pranks." Tony informed her, taking another slice of pizza from the box.

"Tony, what do you mean think? We are dating!"

"Exactly."

**Review! :)**


	4. Dial Tone

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for the past few days, life has been pretty crazy. Here's the next chapter, it takes place when Ziva's in Somalia (Truth or Consequences). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Dial Tone**

"Hello, you've reached NCIS Mossad Liaison Officer David. I cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep."

Abby sighed, slamming the receiver down on the cradle. She put her head down on her desk, ignoring Major Mass Spec's beeping behind her. The case could wait, this couldn't.

She'd been trying to reach Ziva for the past month, emailing her, calling her, sending her letters, even calling her Father to see if he knew why Ziva wasn't picking up. Ever since Gibbs had left Ziva in Tel-Aviv, Ziva hadn't answered anyone's calls and had practically been off the radar completely. Abby knew Ziva was busy, she obviously had to get acquainted to Mossad again and was probably working in the field. But after four years, Abby thought Ziva would at least want to stay in touch.

Picking up the phone again, she pressed the reciever to her ear and listened to it ring slowly, the seconds ticking by slowly. McGee had told her at lunch that he'd thought about calling Ziva himself, and was pretty sure Tony had called her already, but Abby knew that if Ziva didn't answer to her, she wouldn't answer to them.

"Hello, you've reached NCIS Mossa-" Abby dropped the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sure if Ziva was ignoring her, or if someone was stopping her from answering, but Abby knew that she'd never stop calling. After all, that's what sisters did.

**I'll be updating a few stories today, so stay tuned!**


	5. First Aid

**Hello again! As you all know, Judgement Day never really happened and Jenny's still alive somewhere (probably Mexico or Paris). So, this story basically says what the writers forgot to write. **

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine.**

**First Aid: One of the Many Classes Tony Never Bothered Paying Attention In**

Tony leaned down, pressing his fingers to Jenny's next. When he didn't feel a pulse, he frowned, his stomach dropping. Suddenly, the phone next to Jenny rang. Picking it up, Tony looked at Ziva, more worried than anything. It was Gibbs.

"Jenny? Jenny! You there?"

As Tony told Gibbs the the heartbreaking news, Ziva bent down, still not believing Jenny was dead. Pressing her own fingers to Jenny's neck, Ziva raised her eyebrows when she felt a slow, but steady beat.

"Jenny?" She murmured, slowly rolling the director over.

Jenny's eyelids fluttered and she groaned, lifting her head. "Ziva?" She muttered, letting out a shaky breath.

"Tony!"

"What?" Tony glanced down to see Jenny staring at him, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Jenny?"

"The bullet hit my shoulder, not my head." Jenny said, wincing. Ziva's eyes widened and she quickly yanked the phone out of Tony's hand, pressing it to her ear.

"Gibbs?"

"Ziva? What's going on there?" Ziva glanced at Jenny, who was motioning for the Mossad Liaison Officer to pass the phone to her. Handing it over, Ziva glared at Tony, who was still wide eyed, as pale as a ghost.

"Jethro?"

"Jenny!? You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. But when I get back to NCIS, we're going to have to arrange for some First Aid classes for your team."

"What, why?" Gibbs asked, the relief that Jenny was alive still apparent in his voice.

"Because DiNozzo's the worst pulse-checker in the history of NCIS agents.


End file.
